pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Pikmin 3 Updates
After Pikmin 3 ''was launched, several '''updates '''to the game were made, ranging from DLC additions to brand new features. You can find them here. October 1st, 2013 In this update, 5 new ''Collect Treasure! ''stages were added to the game as downloadable content. These stages were remixes of previous Mission Mode stages. With this, the stage Tropical Forest Remix was given free of charge upon updating, while the others must be purchased from the Nintendo eShop. A new feature was added, allowing players to view the world record for each stage, Solo or Co-Op. A replay is not given, however. Stages Added (''Collect Treasure!) *Tropical Forest Remix '- Free ' *Silver Lake Remix * *Thirsty Desert Remix * *Twilight Hollow Remix * *Shaded Garden Remix * * = Purchasable from Nintendo eShop for $1.99 | €1.99 | £1.79. Features Added *World Record System November 6th, 2013 This update added 5 new stages for Battle Enemies! ''stages to the game as Downloadable content. These stages were instead based off of certain parts of areas from Story Mode. The stage Tropical Wilds Remix was given free of charge upon updating, while the others must be purchased from the Nintendo eShop. No new features were added in this update. Stages Added (''Battle Enemies!) *Tropical Wilds Remix '- Free' *Garden of Hope Remix * *Distant Tundra Remix * *Twilight River Remix * *Formidable Oak Remix * * = Purchasable from Nintendo eShop for $1.99 | €1.99 | £1.79. December 2nd, 2013 This update added 5 stages for Collect Treasure! ''and ''Battle Enemies! 'each, '''adding up to a total of 10 new stages. The stage Fortress of Festivity was given free of charge (both modes) upon updating. These stages were brand new, and were instead based on human-based environments, such as an abandoned construction site or a living room decorated for Christmas. Other stages functioned differently, with one stage being partially 2D. One stage, however, Forgotten Cove, was a re-skin of The Forest Navel, probably due to the fact that it wasn't "remade" in ''Pikmin 2. '' New features included playing as Olimar and Louie in certain stages. Olimar is available from the start, but Louie is usually trapped or being held by an enemy. By defeating the enemy and carrying Louie back to the SPERO, the player gains access to him. Stages Added (''Collect Treasure! and Battle Enemies!) *Fortress of Festivity '- Free ' *The Rustyard * *Beastly Cavern * *Forgotten Cove * *Clockwork Chasm * * = Purchasable from Nintendo eShop for $4.99 | €4.99 | £4.79. May 29th, 2014 This update offered a new game mode involving the Gamepad, being the touchscreen mode. This mode works similar to the ''Pikmin Adventure ''minigame in ''Nintendo Land. ''When playing on the Gamepad alone, 3 buttons are added, being buttons for using Ultra-Spicy Spray, dismissing the squad/ordering your squad to charge, and for using the KopPad's apps. The Whistle button is now set to L instead. To switch between leaders, the player must tap their icon. Other controls remain the same. Other minor new additions include addition of a new button on the pause menu, to switch between Classic Gamepad mode to Touchscreen mode, even if the player is not playing with the Gamepad. Also, when scanning, 2 new lines appear, saying ''"Z/ZL = Cancel Lock On" ''and ''"*shaking Nunchuck/B = Charge". ''When an explorer is under the go here function, if the player switches to them and presses B, a message will appear saying ''"B = Cancel Go Here". ''The skip cutscene button was now changed to black instead of transparent. Also, the ability to skip portions of the End of Day report were added. New Features *Touchscreen support *Minor additions Category:Pikmin 3